¡Drabbles en tiempo de ocio!
by narusempai
Summary: Estos son una serie de Drabbles que hize en mi tiempo de ocio. Algunos ya publicados aqui. XD Rango "T" Por precaucion. Es todo por ahora son 14. Entretenganse XD
1. Los Ambu de Konoha si que Molan

_**Autora: **__S a s u h i n a – L u v_

_**Drabble no.**__1_

_**Disclaimer: **__Como siempre: los personajes no son míos_. _Pertenecen a __Masashi Kishimoto.__ Yo hago esto porque los adoro y ¡obvio! sin fines de lucro._

_**Summary:**_ … _¡Los Ambu de la Hoja son la Ley!_

_**¡**__Los Ambu de la Hoja son la Ley__**!**_

_Un Ambu es un guerrero de la Fuerza militar especial en táctica de eliminación, es una organización de ninjas de elite bajo las órdenes estrictas del Hokage._

-Mami, porque siempre vas a misiones y papa no- pregunto un niño.

-porque es mi trabajo querido, y porque soy Ambu. No puedo faltar a mi trabajo.- respondió la rubia.- Bueno querido, cuídate. Vuelvo en dos días.-

Al dia siguiente, mientras se realizaba la misión, el escuadran especializado en tácticas de eliminación, no se volvió a ver. Un mes después, aquellos ambus desaparecidos… volvieron, pero muertos, colocados en un féretro.

_Los Anbu de Konoha llevan uniformes distintos, máscaras con animales, un tatuaje en el brazo, un chaleco plateado, guantes con placas metálicas y protectores de metal en los antebrazos, y algunos una katana._

-Estoy lista- menciono una mujer del escuadrón Ambu.

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo un hombre al lado de ella.

Y así partieron, mientras corrían por el bosque, se encontraron con que eran seguidos, los Ambu pensando que los iban a perder, siguieron corriendo, hasta que se posaron frente a ellos el renegado Sasuke Uchiha, y el espadachín Suigetsu Hozuki.

-mira nada mas, que tenemos aquí Sasuke- menciono el espadachín.

-Ambu de la Hoja, que es lo que desean en mi territorio- pregunto Sasuke.

-Sasuke… Uchiha- dijo sorprendida la mujer.

-Contigo nada, solo cumplimos la misión- dijo el hombre- serás eliminado.

Después de una ardua pelea, los dos Ambu fueron liquidados por el pelinegro. Al día siguiente amanecieron en la Hoja, todos se sorprendieron… eran los mejores.

_Konoha Anbu Gōmon/Jinmon Butai_

- Ibiki esta muerto- dijo la Hokage… Los ambu ahí presentes –que no eran muchos - lo conocían a la perfecion. Era lo suficiente fuerte para todo.

-como murió- se atrevio a preguntar Yugao, otra ambu.

-Asesinado, por Ne-dijo la mujer rubia.

-Vengare su muerte-pronuncio decidida.

Y porque los Ambu eran valientes, fuertes, honrados, amistosos… eso y muchas cosas mas. ¡Los Ambu de la Hoja son la Ley!


	2. Mi primera vez

_**A**__utor__**. **__**S**__ a s u __**H**__ i n a __**– L**__ u v_

_**D**__rabble no__**.**__2_

_**D**__isclaimer__**. Naruto y sus personajes en especial Sasuke y Hinata **__(mencionados en este capítulo)__** no me pertenecen. Son del **__mangaka__** Masashi Kishimoto. Y la canción pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**A**__dvertencias__**. Incinuacion sexual **__(Lime)__**.**_

_Mi__**primera**__vez_

**S**asuke comenzaba besando su boca, despacio sin prisas.

_-"Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo"-_ piensa el_.-"virgen como el amazonas"_

Va despacio, sabiendo que era la primera vez de aquella hermosa y gloriosa chica. Se detiene, la chica lo ve preocupado, le detiene un botón.

_-Te ayudo-_ dice la mujer nerviosa mientras desabrocha ese botón. Comienza a besar su vientre, Sasuke está entre el sigue y el detente.

_-También es mi primera vez- _murmura Sasuke a su oído. La chica con la cara de duda pregunta.

_-Como… yo pensé…- _pero no termina, en ese momento los labios de Sasuke la detienen.

_-Sí, tuve sexo mil veces-_ la chica lo mira sin entender _-pero nunca hice el amor-_ .

La chica sonríe, mientras el hombre se detiene en su cintura, una duda lo cuestiona.

-_¿Realmente me merezco?- _pregunta Sasuke, la chica lo ve fijamente- _¿Realmente me merezco… robarme a la niña, y regalarte a la mujer… e ser tu pasado y tu presente?-_

Sasuke está nervioso, mientras la sigue besando, si porque también era su primera vez.

_-Pondré el concierto de Alan Juez-_ dice Sasuke mientras se para_- para relajarnos juntos Hina-_ dice Sasuke mientras ingresa el disco en el reproductor.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de seis largas horas, en las que habían estado en brazos de otro, Sasuke al fin termino rendido, mientras Hinata a su lado se encontraba sumamente cansada.

_-Fue… hermoso- _menciona Hinata, mientras le sonríe _- Te amo-_ y se recuesta en su pecho. Cayendo así en brazos de el Dios del sueño Morfeo.

_-Si Hinata, fue hermoso. Al fin supe cómo era mi primera vez- _termino Sasuke mientras tomaba la sabana de seda de su ahora reciente cuarto matrimonial_. –y yo también te amo-_

_Y si, también era su primera vez, tuvo sexo mil veces __pero nunca hizo el amor__._


	3. Una estrella en tu vientre

_**Drabble. 3**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Como siempre; los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, y no recibo ninguna paga por hacer esto. (_Lamentablemente_)

_**Advertencias:**_ Amm… pues ninguna sinceramente, solo a Hinata embarazada ¡Oh! Y es un Drabble… según yo **S**asu**H**ina… XD

_**Dedicatoria:**_ sinceramente a **Dark Amy-chan **y a **UchihaHinataChan**, que me han inspirado desde un comienzo con sus hermosas historias. :3

_**Una estrella en tu vientre.**_

oOoOoOoOo

Cada niño, al nacer, nos trae el mensaje de que Dios no ha perdido todavía la esperanza en los hombres. _**Rabindranath Tagore**_

oOoOoOoOo

**P**ara Hinata, era el proceso mensual más tardío de toda su vida, a una amiga suya le conto su recuerdo, de cómo se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico más grande que ella. Aquel que marcho a otro continente por causa del trabajo de su padre.

**.**

**A**quel anciano que hacía de doctor ginecólogo, le anuncio el positivo. Llevaba en su vientre a una hermosa niña o a un hermoso niño. Pero para esas alturas, el padre ya era todo un recuerdo, ya había marchado a aquel gran continente llamado América. Muy… lejos.

**.**

**-**Llevas una estrella en tu vientre- le había dicho su padre, aunque al principio se enojó con ella, al final término aceptándolo.

**-**Exacto Hinata-sama, usted lleva una vida que late.- dijo Neji, su primo.- Puede ser un Ingeniero, un roquero… o un escritor- termino.

**.**

**A**unque al principio no lo aceptaste, después de muchos consejos de tus amigas, algunos medio raros. Como según el que había dicho Temari.

**.**

**-**Una sopa de camarón-.

**-**No, mejor una inyección-dijo Tenten, la novia de su primo.

**.**

**E**lla pensó seriamente en el aborto, o en la adopción. Pero gracias a su madre, rechazo inmediatamente esa primera idea.

**.**

**-**Llevas una estrella en tu vientre- dijo sumamente contenta la mujer- pero no quiero que le digas detente- continuo- porque si yo hubiera aceptado inmediatamente la primera opción… hoy no estarías tu aquí.- finalizo.

oOoOoOoOo

El niño por nacer es un ser humano a partir de la concepción, y que su vida debe ser respetada. Esa vida fue redimida por Cristo, esa vida es un regalo de Dios_**. Karl Barth**_

oOoOoOoOo


	4. Soledad

_**Drabble. 4**_

•

Soledad

_**Cada noche lloro pensando en ti desde que me dejaste en esta oscura soledad.**_

En un bar de Konoha, se encontraban dos hombres, uno rubio estaba cantando una canción, notablemente borracho, y su compañero un chico de cabellos negros como la noche se encontraba a su lado tomándose su décima botella de cerveza.

Naruto el chico rubio comenzó a cantar. Nadie dijo nada, debido a que no le hacían caso, hasta que se acerca un hombre, más grande que ellos ya que se notaban algunas canas en su pelo.

Sasuke se encontraba al lado de Naruto, seguía muy concentrado en su cerveza, hasta que oye como un hombre le dice a Naruto

**-: **Le suplico señor, no hable en mi presencia de las damas:**-**

**-: **Nosotros somos hombres que sufren el rechazo de las mujeres**:- **Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al Hombre **-: **O que cuando piensan que ya encontraron a su amor verdadero, lo pierden por causas y asares del destino**:-** Termino.

**-: **Yo soy uno de ustedes, esos que más han soportado los fracasos de la mujer**:- **

Sasuke se encontraba serio, mientras escuchaba hablar al señor.

**-: **Yo… mi mujer, y a la madre de mi pequeño… está desaparecida**:- **La voz de Sasuke se cortaba mientras relataba lo sucedido. **-: **desapareció… en una misión, mientras que estaban en una guerrilla. Nunca encontraron el cuerpo…**:-**

**-: **Yo lo lamento tanto señor:- Dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Sasuke por lo sucedido.

**-: **Vamos, cantemos… _**Pudiéramos morir en las cantinas**_**:-** Seguía cantando Naruto, mientras Sasuke ya harto se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse.

**-: **No se deprima señor, _yo sé que su mujer regresara con vida_**:- **Dijo el hombre saliendo del local, seguido de Sasuke que le iba a preguntar como sabría eso. Cuando Sasuke salió, ya no encontró al hombre "es como si se hubiese esfumado" pensaba Sasuke mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Nueve meses después, ya en agosto, una de la fiesta más importante de llevaba a cabo, el cumpleaños del primogénito Uchiha, Kaito era su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando una gran conmoción se vivió un la entrada noroeste de la aldea, un grupo de ninjas desaparecidos en una guerra de guerrillas en el país del colmillo, llegaron a la entrada, al frente se encontraba la Hyuga, aquella madre de Kaito, la esposa de Sasuke, y la Líder Ambu del escuadrón no. 1.

Despues de eso vivido por todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Hyuga, y de los dos miembros del clan de Uchiha.

-: Mamá… que… que bueno que volviste:- Había mencionado Kaito a la llegada de su madre.

-: Bienvenida a casa, Hinata:- Dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba. -: "Yo se que regresara con vida":- recordó Sasuke de aquel hombre, mientras se adentraban a su casa en la mansión Uchiha, para celebrar en compañía de todos sus amigos. Al entrar a la Hyuga la bombardearon con preguntas de todo tipo.

-:Volvi, es lo importante:- Menciono la Hyuga mientras abrazaba a su pequeño.

_Espero y lo difruten, dejen un maravillosos __**review!**__ :3_


	5. De cero a heroe

**Drabble. 5**

**AVISO LEGAL:** Hay una delgada línea entre la propiedad y de amor. Therefore, I do not own Naruto. Naruto Por lo tanto, no me pertenece.

_**De cero a Heroe**_

**A**quel niño, ese chico de ojos zafiro. De cero a Heroe se convirtio.

Es el favorito de todos. El gran campeon.

Ponlo frente a cualquiera, y ya tienes , a razon el es el Heroe, es el mejor.

Era un don nadie, un cero a la izquierda, ahora es un héroe verdadero, aquel que salvo a konoha de las garras del mal.

El nunca ha retirado su palabra como ninja, ni un solo paso atras.

De cero a héroe en un pis pas; el es el heroe, es todo un as.

Vuelve loscas a las chicas y donde estes, su rostro vez.

Entre las monedas y el papel, la bolsa hara saltar. Es rico y famoso, nuestro ninja de oro, de de que hablar.

Dulce y triunfante, puntando siempre diez.

Todos van y bienen, solo para ver su cuerpo perfecto, esos musculos mover.

Naruto viene va y vence, y toda la gente se enloquece

_de cero a heroe en un pis paz._


	6. Tan diferentes y tan Iguales Yaoi

**Drabble. 6**

**Disclaimer;;** Los personajes son de M' Kishimoto.

**Titulo;;** Tɑn dɪferentes y tɑn ɪguɑles.

**Couple;; **según yo GɑɑNɑru/NɑruGɑɑ Yaoi (Relacion chicoxchico) si no te gusta… brinca al siguiente capitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ellos eran muy diferentes, pero tan iguales, Sabaku no Gaara, poseedor del Ichibi, y Naruto Uzumaki poseedor del Kyubi, ellos dos eran diferentes en muchas cosas como.

Viven en aldea distinta.

Sabaku no Gaara, se encontraba en la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena, tenia un paseo de descanso trabajaba mucho y casi no tenia tiempo de pasear, hacia mucho calor obviamente era porque vivían en el desierto, nunca nevaba como en Konoha, y había pocas lluvias, por lo tanto la gente siempre preguntaban, "como pueden vivir en medio del desierto" lo único bueno es que tenían un buen bronceado.

Naruto Uzumaki, vive en la Aldea de la Hoja, era un día nublado, el odiaba las temporadas de lluvias, nunca podía hacer nada, o lo hacia y se mojaba… luego pescaba un resfriado. Últimamente no había tenido misiones, y no le gustaba para nada, se estaba agotando su capital. .

Otra gran diferencia es.

Sabaku no Gaara, es Kazekage de su aldea con 16 años, trabajaba mucho y casi no tenia tiempo para sus hermanos.

Naruto Uzumaki, el siempre quiso ser Hokage, es su sueño inmortal, por el momento se tenia que conformar con ser gennin.

Una igualdad es.

Los dos poseían un "mostró" en su interior, esa era una igualdad, ambos eran despreciados con la gente desde pequeños, nunca tuvieron una infancia tranquila.

Otra diferencia era.

Que Naruto tuvo dos personas, esas dos personas lo querían era su oji-san el tercer Hokage y su maestro de la academia Iruka-sensei. Y conforme fue creciendo fue haciendo mas amigos, muchos.

A diferencia Gaara, el nunca tuvo amigos, sus hermanos le temían, y no se acercaban, así paso hasta que a sus 13 años su primer verdadero amigo era aquel muchacho, hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki ese muchacho lo hizo cambiar.

Por eso, Sabaku no Gaara y Naruto Uzumaki eran tan diferentes, pero también tan iguales, y nadie los podía separar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


	7. ¿Quien es Hinata Hyuga?

**Drabble. 7**

_**Disclaimer; **_Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autora;** S a s u H i n a – L u v

**Titulo;** Hinata Hyuga.

**Aviso;** Leve SasuHina.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Inicio**_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, es esa niña inocente, tierna, dulce y cariñosa._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__. Es aquella chica que estaba enamorada de aquel chico de ojos color Zafiro._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__. Es aquella que después de un mes de noviazgo y una noche de ardiente pasión quedo embarazada, de aquel chico que días después termino con ella._

_**Hinata Hyuga.**__ Es aquella a la que el chico de quien estaba enamorada le dijo que era una zorra, y que ese bastardo no era su hijo._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, aquella chica, que se reuso a un aborto, ordenado por su padre diciendo que ese niño era una desgracia para su clan._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, aquella que fue expulsada de su clan, solo por no cumplir con lo que su padre ordeno. _

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, aquella que le dijo a la hokage que la mandara a una misión de larga duración, escondiéndole que estaba embarazada._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, es esa que en el camino de ida, se encontró con el vengador Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, es aquella que pudo calentar el frío corazón del demonio._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__, es aquella que después de dos años fuera, volvió cargando es sus brazos a aquel niño de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, a su lado venia aquel demonio vengador, cargando a un dormido niño de ojos zafiro, y cabello negro._

_**Hinata Hyu**__… perdón __**Uchiha**__, es ella, una mujer que después del tiempo, de sus dos hijos, y de sus constantes misiones, sigue igual de joven. _

_**Hinata Uchiha**__, es aquella que se caso con Sasuke el vengador Uchiha._

_**Hinata Hyuga**__… es sin lugar a duda una verdadera amiga, mujer, amante, madre…_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Historia de un Taxi

**Drabble. 8**

**H**istoriade un** T**αxistα

**C**omienza en

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ran las diez de la noche, aquí de nuevo, me encuentro mi coche, era un día de esos, donde no hubo pasaje, una señorita, llevaba minifalda, el escote en su espalda, una lagrima negra rodaba en su mejilla, había estado llorando, me encontraba en reforma, me dijo

-"me llamo Hinata"-mientras cruzaba la pierna, saco un cigarrillo, de esos que te dan risa, le ofrecí fuego, de prisa,

le pregunte-"porque llora"-, y me dijo -"por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme"-

-"no caiga usted por amores, debe levantarse"- le dije -"cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse"-, y me sonrío.

-"Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida, que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida, que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama, que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama"-, me pregunte.

Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla lo se por su facha, me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado, yo idiotizado con el espejo empañado, me dijo –"Doble en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa. Después de un par de tequilas veremos que es lo que pasa"-.

Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra; Y un poco mas

-"No se sienta tan sola sufro aunque no es lo mismo Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo"-dije yo, mientras la volteaba a ver –"Como sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales, usted en su mansión yo sufro en los arrabales"- me dijo –"vente conmigo que sepa que no estoy sola"-

Se hizo en el pelo una cola fuimos al bar donde estaban entramos precisamente el abrazaba una chica mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica  
-"Era mi mujer"- dije.

-"Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en hora y esmero"-me pregunte-"Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos se ven en el mismo bar...y la peliazul para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo luga**r**"-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**in.

Hola, espero que les guste el ONE-Shot/Song-Fic.

Se me ocurrió después de que la oyera en el taxi en el que iba. A mi hermana se le olvido recogerme…¬¬


	9. A los 14 no se ama

**Drabble. 9**

_A los 14 no se ama_

-Solo eres una niña-Dijo Sasuke, estaba peleando con su hija, de nuevo. Hanako Uchiha, tiene 14 años, pero para su corta edad ya se cree una mujer- regresa a cambiarte jovencita- Grito Sasuke apuntando las escaleras arriba indicando la habitación de su hija mayor, ser padre nadie dijo que es fácil, es difícil, y mas cuando tienes que criar a una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, a una niña ego centrista y a un bebe que solo piesa en dormir, comer, hacer del baño.

-No, no lo Hare, ya soy grande. Si seguirás haciéndome pasar vergüenzas frente a mis amigas, me voy-Dijo Hanako empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, salio de su casa, y nunca miro hacia atrás, estaba en el parque con sus amigas, cuando pasa un grupo de chicos como de unos 18 años, y uno en especial se concentra en Hanako.

Al día siguiente, estabas despertando, cuando te das cuenta que esta desnuda, cuando lo haces gritas, y lloras pensando en que estabas haciendo al pensar eso. Te levantas, te viste, y sales corriendo, hacia tu casa, llegas y tocas la puerta, sale tu papa con sueño, y lo abrazas. Le dices la locura que cometiste.

Ahora han pasado cinco meses desde que ocurrió eso, estas cargando en tu vientre a una niña, una niña que como todos tiene derecho de nacer, pero piensas que harás, tu padre lo único que hizo fue regañarte por la locura que cometiste, pero no te puede rechazar, ya que cuando su esposa murió juro que no los dejaría, que nunca les daría la espalda.

Y que a la niña no le pase lo mismo que a la madre, que siendo niña quiso ser una mujer, a los 14 te dicen que no puedes amar, que eres joven y tienes que olvidar.


	10. La novia de mi mejor amigo

**Drabble. 10**

Hola, aquii ando de nuuevo con otraa locuura... espeero qee les gustee porqee no teeniia inspiiraciion... peroo la encontree dondee creen que staabaa? quiieren saaber? Buueno lees diree al fiinal deel capiituloo... espeero ii pss.. lees gustee...:D

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Inicio.**_

ℓ**α ησνια ∂є мι мє****נ****σя αмιgσ**

_Me enamore de ella, su mirada, tan pura, su manera de caminar con torpeza pero elegancia, Se que no es correcto, pero evitarlo no puedo, enamorado perdidamente de la novia de mi mejor amigo. _

_Su pelo, sedoso y largo, como el de mi madre, su cara tan simple y hermosa, sin ninguna imperfección, ni ninguna marca de guerra, se que no esta bien, pero no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorado._

_Voy a decirle que la quiero, y que nunca la olvidare, que la amo como a nadie eh amado en mi corta edad _

_-18 años-, se que no esta bien, que no es correcto, pero no puedo evitarlo la amo como nunca eh amado a nadie._

_Pero si se enoja, si se va de mi lado, si ya no quiere estar como nada. La perderé, y llorare, porque la amo como a nadie eh amado._

_Soy un Hombre, un hombre infeliz, como perro ando detrás de alguien que esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Su mirada, exquisita, mas rica que el manjar mas culinario del mundo, su rostro, hermoso como ella, su mirada, aquellos ojos perla que no me dejan soñar, estoy enamorado…_

_Lo acepto estoy enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo. Porque la amor. Por su mirada, su manera de caminar, su cabello, su rostro… porque ella sin duda es la mejor del mundo. Aquella que me hace llamarla amiga, es la novia de mi mejor amigo…_

_La amare, para toda la vida, toda la vida_

_Porque es "__**ℓα ησνια ∂є мι мє**__**נ**__**σя αмιgσ**__."_

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Buueno... pss les diiiree estaaba atraaz del esscusaadoo,...¬¬ mii hermana la escondiio... pss buenoo adiiosiitoo... y espeero volveer luuegoo con otraa historiia...:D


	11. Acompañame a estar solo

_Cancion; Acompañame a estar solo._

_Cantante; Ricardo Arjona._

_Drabble No°; 11  
_

_Autora; S a s u H i n a – L u v_

_Disclaimer;; La cancion pertenece a sus respectivos compositores…_

_Couple; Sasuke x Hinata_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo;;**_

_Acompáñame, a salir de esta soledad, soledad a la que entre, después de conocerte Hinata._

_Dormir juntos, nada mas dormir, abrazarnos con amor y ternura._

_Acompáñame a huir de esos fantasmas, aquellos que me atormentan._

_Acompáñame, en silencio como a los dos nos gusta._

_Tengo que saber si estas ahí, y yo a tu lado, para sentirme bien._

_Eres aquel ángel, un ángel sin alas, ya que te las arranaron, aquellos que te hicieron mal._

_Acompáñame a estar solo… tu y yo, que digas ahí van Sasuke y Hinata_

_Acompáñame a quererte, a tocarte, a vivir por ti._

_Se que nunca me dejaras, y yo nunca te dejare, porque… _

_Me acompañaras a estar solo…_


	12. El problema

_Cancion; El problema._

_Cantante; Ricardo Arjona._

_Drabble No°; 12._

_Autora; S a s u H i n a – L u v_

_Disclaimer;; La cancion pertenece a sus respectivos compositores…_

_Couple; Sakura x ¿?_

_**El problema;;**_

_El problema, no fue hallarte, si no olvidarte._

_Tu ausencia, yo te espero, y eso es un problema, me duele, me mientes y te creo._

_El problema no es que juegues, el problema es que lo haces con migo, con mis sentimientos._

_Me quede queriendo solo, el problema no es que te quiera, si no que tu no a mi._

_Como me desago de ti, si no te tengo._

_El problema no es que me duela, soy Ninja, todo duele, me gusta que me duela, el daño… que, son las huellas, las del corazón…_

_¿El problema?... el problema no es cambiarte, si no que no quiero, no quiero cambiarte Sakura_


	13. Me enseñaste

_Canción; Me enseñaste._

_Cantante; Ricardo Arjona._

_Drabble No°; 13._

_Autora; S a s u H i n a – L u v_

_Disclaimer;; La canción pertenece a sus respectivos compositores…_

_Couple; Hinata x ¿?_

_**Me enseñaste;;**_

_Me enseñaste a no fumar sin antes desayunar, me enseñaste a vivir._

_Me enseñaste que los celos, esos que siempre me salen a flote, cada que te veo con uno de tus amigos con aquellos de la aldea de la arena. Solo son eso celos… Mitad falta de sesos, y mitad inseguridad._

_Me enseñaste a dividir, que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno._

_Me enseñaste cosas, que se sienten mejor cuando se aman, aunque también son para dormir._

_Me enseñaste de todo, excepto a olvidarte, no me enseñaste que hago si no estas tu._

_Me enseñaste de todo, desde caricias simples hasta… pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte._

_Es lo que yo me pregunto, porque me hiciste eso. Porque me dejaste Hinata. Porque lo hiciste_


	14. Con una estrella

_Cancion; Con una estrella._

_Cantante; Ricardo Arjona._

_Drabble No°; 14._

_Autora; S a s u H i n a – L u v_

_Disclaimer;; La cancion pertenece a sus respectivos compositores…_

_Aviso;; El fic es de Naruto… pero sin hacer referencia a sus personajes._

_Couple; Sasuke x ¿?_

_**Con una estrella.**_

_Era el proceso mensual… el mas tardío es su historia._

_Fue a Sakura. A la que le comento eso, le comento que hace tan solo dos meses, lo hizo, en aquel viejo hotel, le comento que lo hicieron sin usar protección._

_La Hokage le hizo unas pruebas, y el resultado dio positivo, mientras que Sasuke el padre, ¿Dónde se encontraba? A esas horas muy lejos._

_A esa niña, le fabricaba en su pecho leche materna._

_Llevas una estrella, en tu vientre, una vida, una niña, o tal vez un niño, puede ser gennin, chunnin, jounnin, ambu o hasta hokage._

_Buscabas en tus amigas consejos, desde una inyección hasta sopa de camarón_

_Llevas una estrella en tu vientre, un niño o una niña, un hokage o un akatsuki, pero a un así… tiene derecho de nacer._

_Esa estrella en tu vientre. _


End file.
